La amiga de mi hermana
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: - ¿Y tu eres?- pregunto la castaña con ojos coquetos y una sonrisa algo incomoda para el azabache- Muy mayor para ti- contesto el mayor.


Otra vez yo y la pagina Asco De Vida XDXD Me li uno y no pude evitar hacer un fic XDXD La pareja no me emociona mucho, pero una situacion asi, SIP ^^

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece

* * *

**La amiga de mi hermana**

- Familia- grito la pelirroja llamando a quien estuviera cerca en su casa, mientras a su espalda una castaña más baja que ella cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto su hermano mayor apareciendo en la sala. Rubí le saco el dedo del medio y este le devolvió el gesto.

- Traje a una amiga...- murmuro acercándose al mueble donde estaba sentado su hermano viendo televisión, mientras Karen seguía parada donde estaba, viendo fijamente a Craig, quien se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenia encima y la devolvió.

- ¿Quieres eres tú?- pregunto el pelinegro, pero se incomodo un poco al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la muchacha de doce años, castaña... esa sonrisa, se le hacía vagamente conocida.

- Hola, mi nombre es Karen- se acerco hasta donde Craig estaba sentado y se sentó a su lado, extendiéndole la mano para estrechar, pero el azabache no correspondió el gesto. No porque no fuese educado (lo cual no era), pero aquella sonrisa que mantenía la chica en el rostro era realmente incomoda. La chica al ver que el mayor no correspondería alejo su mano, pero paso a poner una mirada coqueta y acercarse levemente al más alto, quien se alejo un poco- Karen McCormick- su sonrisa se ensancho mal y sus ojos dejaron la expresión dulce para volverse una mas ¿salvaje?. Con razón a Craig se le hacía tan conocida esa mirada de "te voy a violar y te gustara"- ¿Y tú?

- Muy mayor para ti- hablo con sequedad el azabache para poner su dedo índice en la frente de la castaña y empujarla de forma cómica, pero enserio.

Craig se levanto y fue directo a las escaleras, para pasar a su habitación.

Mientras, Karen se había propuesto un reto personal y Rubí no podía parar de reír.

-o-o-o-o-

- Disculpa...- un dulce susurro fue oído cuando Craig se hallaba en la cocina de su casa. El mayor paso a mirar quien era y se hallo a la castaña amiga de su hermana.

- ¿Si?- pregunto de manera neutral, ya iba como tres días que la chica no venía con Karen desde la primera vez que lo hizo.

- Karen pregunta si puedes pasarnos el cereal- pregunto en tono tranquilo y dulzón.

Craig levanto una ceja y decidió hacer ese favor a su hermana, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

¡Oh! Pobre e ingenuo Craig, esa fue una mala elección.

El azabache se alzo levemente de puntillas para coger el cereal que se hallaba en la alacena, sosteniéndole en sus manos estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de dicho mueble, pero una mano se lo impidió... no necesariamente en la alacena.

Craig salió disparado de su antigua posición y dejando que el alimento cayera al selo, llevo sus dos manos a su parte trasera, como creando una barrera de protección.

Karen rio ante eso.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!- pregunto alarmado y sorprendido el más alto, con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

- Lo siento- dijo de forma picara la castaña- pero tú me tentaste, darme la espalda de esa forma con un trasero que quizá sea mejor que el de Bloflovsky es una forma de decir "tócalo"- sin más la menor cogió la caja de cereal del suelo y salió de la cocina tarareando una canción de quien sabe que.

Craig trago duro, aun shokeado.

-o-o-o-o-

- Hola- saludo Rubí a la casa, esperando recibir respuesta de alguien.

- Hola...- hablo desganado el hijo mayor, llegando a la sección de las escaleras, las cuales estaban cerca de la puerta, para subir, pero se detuvo al ver a cierta persona acompañando a su hermana- Por el amor de Dios...- suspiro con cansancio al ver a Karen McCormick sonriéndole dulcemente, típico en ella.

Rubí se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, en modo de saludo, a veces habían eso y a veces solo se sacaban el dedo del medio, depende de que humor estuvieran.

Karen también se acerco para saludar y Craig observo con el seño fruncido que las manos de la niña estuvieran quietas en un lugar lejano a su trasero. Ella metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos para darle a comprender que no haría nada y Craig accedió a saludarla.

Después de todo, solo era una mocosa con las hormonas bien revueltas.

Pero en el instante del beso de mejillas, a Karen se le encendió el foquito de las ideas y de un rápido movimiento, llevo la dirección de sus labios a los de Craig, uniéndolos en un beso suave y rápido.

Craig se separo rápido y llevo una mano a su boca, aun sorprendido y realmente shokeado, incluso más que antes.

- Karen... mejor vámonos- decía tratando de aguantarse la risa la más alta de las chicas, mientras cogía el brazo de su amiga y la llevaba corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ya que Craig enserio se estaba molestando.

Ambas entraron a la habitación de la pelirroja y cerraron con llave, para después oír las mil y un maldiciones que Craig les soltaba a ambas.

-o-o-o-o-

- Kenny- llamo molesto Craig mientras pasaba por la sección de secundaria del colegio de South Park, lugar donde iba su hermana, pero eso era lo de menos. Craig había ido para hallarse especialmente con el rubio ya que este había ido a entregarle su almuerzo a Karen ya que se lo llevo por error.

- ¿Si?- pregunto el más alto con una sonrisa un tanto picara, igual que aquella sonrisa que lo anda atormentando cada vez que su hermana trae a su amiga a casa.

- Tenemos que hablar del demonio al que tienes de hermana- hablo cruzándose de brazos y Kenny le miro con duda.

- Mira quién habla- contesto con sarcasmo, lo cual irrito más a Craig.

-¡Escucha imbécil...!- no pudo seguir ya que se vieron interrumpidos.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?- se escucho la voz neutral de Rubí Tucker detrás de el azabache. El mayor llevo su vista a su hermana, hallándose también con la mirada dulzona de la menor de los McCormick, haciendo que Craig frunciera el seño.

- Yo vine a entregarle su almuerzo a Karen- hablo Kenny dándole la bosa a su hermana y esta le agradeció.

Rubí observo a Craig unos segundos y después rio levemente.

- Karen... creo que ya lo estas jodiendo mucho- hablo con burla la pelirroja.

- Créeme, que pienso **joderlo** mejor mas- una sonrisa marca McCormick apareció en el rostro de la castaña y Craig sintió un escalofrió ante eso- bueno, las clases ya van a comenzar, vámonos Rubí- cogió de la mano a su amiga y ambas se adentraron a su aula.

Kenny y Craig se quedaron en silencio.

- Mi angelito está aprendiendo rápido, que orgulloso estoy- hablo con ojos ilusionados el más alto y Craig lo miro con cara de "WTF"

- Púdrete...- murmuro Craig, ya dándose por vencido en todo el tema y decidiendo cuadrar a la niña si es que volvía a intentar algo. Rogaba que no volviera a hacer algo como eso.

...

- Eso fue genial Karen- le sonrió la más alta, aun sin soltar la mano de la castaña- ADORO cuando sacas tu lado familiar.

- Yo también- le sonrió dulcemente la más baja- aunque creo que ya traume al pobre... mejor le dejo el trabajo de acosarlo a mi hermano.

- ¿A Kenny?

- Prepara la cámara, Rubí.

-Fin-

* * *

Raro, no? XDXD

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
